


I'd Sleep Better If You Were Heere

by Choco_Bananas



Series: Boyf riends One-shots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Insomnia, Jeremy is tired, M/M, Michael is a good boyf riend, Post-Squip, boyf riends — Freeform, meremy hell, the squip is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bananas/pseuds/Choco_Bananas
Summary: Jeremy can't sleep. He's too scared. Michael helps him out.(Edit: The fans have spoken. The name has been changed.)





	I'd Sleep Better If You Were Heere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Can't believe my first fic is boyf riends;;; Anyways enjoy Michael being a good boyf riend <3

The last thing Jeremy remembered before his face slammed into his wooden desk was lines upon lines of text swimming before his eyes.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Michael yelped from Jeremy's bed as the loud bang startled him. Jeremy whimpered as he slowly raised his head, pinching the bridge of his nose as blood trickled out of his nostrils. The blue eyed boy turned to look at Michael, a tired, helpless expression on his face. Michael was by his side in a second.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked frantically. Jeremy looked like he was on the verge of tears or laughter. Maybe both.

"I fell asleep."

Michael stared at him incredulously.

"... Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Michael let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head as he slid his arm around Jeremy's waist and hauled him up, guiding him into the washroom. He grabbed some toilet paper and shoved the wad into Jeremy's hand, then carefully nudged the taller boy's head forward.

"Thanks," Jeremy said, his voice nasally and muffled by the toilet paper.

"No prob. If you were that bored you could have taken a break," Michael scolded. He had meant for it to be a light hearted jab, but Jeremy seemed to have taken it to heart and let out a dejected sigh, his brows furrowing.

"Are you okay though?" Michael asked, softer this time. He hesitantly laid a hand on the other boy's shoulder, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah, I just... it's been harder to sleep lately." Michael immediately tensed, knowing exactly what the problem was but unsure if he should bring it up.

"Is it the... uh... Squip?" He asked quietly. Jeremy sighed again and nodded. He gingerly removed the tissue and used his finger to check if blood was still flowing. He cursed when his finger came away red, and he ran to get another few pieces of toilet paper.

The two boys stood next to each other awkwardly as they waited for Jeremy's nose bleed to stop. All the while, Michael's mind was running wild. What was the Squip saying? Was it hurting Jeremy? Was there anything he could do to make it better?

"... dude?" A voice snapped Michael out of his haphazard thoughts and brought him back to reality. Jeremy was staring at him; the tissue that was stuffed up his nose was gone. It finally struck Michael at that moment how fucking tired Jeremy looked. The paler than normal complexion, the dark bags under his eyes, the droopy eyelids. Michael huffed at his own obliviousness and grabbed Jeremy's hand, tugging the taller boy out of the bathroom.

"You, are taking a nap," Michael said in his most parental voice. He led Jeremy to the bed and made him sit down.

"Uh, but what about you?" Jeremy asked nervously. Michael shrugged.

"I can go if you wa-"

"No! You can... can stay."

Michael raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst, but brushed it aside as he gave Jeremy a light shove to make him lie down. The two boys chuckled, and Michael grabbed the corner of Jeremy's bed sheet and threw it over the other boy. He went to sit down on one of the bean chairs and start up a muted game of Apocalypse of the Damned, but he felt a hand grab his wrist and stop him.

"Actually I don't wanna sleep anymore," Jeremy blurted out, a nervous expression on his face again. Michael flopped down on the side of the bed and gave Jeremy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"You need rest dude; you literally almost broke your nose falling asleep."

"I know but... the Squip... it gets worse when I'm asleep." Michael couldn't help himself, his hand moved of its own accord and gingerly brushed some of the hair out of Jeremy's eyes. Maybe it was just Michael and his wishful thinking, but Jeremy seemed to lean into the touch, so he tried again and started running his fingers through the soft wavy hair.

"Is this helping?" Michael asked awkwardly. As a response, Jeremy closed his eyes in bliss and relaxed.

"It always helps when I'm with you" he murmured, snuggling into his blankets. Michael's cheeks went as red as his hoodie.

"Oh, okay," he squeaked out. He shuffled around quietly until he felt comfortable, and he continued to run his hands through Jeremy's hair. He knew it was probably kind of creepy now that Jeremy was asleep, but he found it as calming as Jeremy did. Also, when would he ever get the chance to run his hands through his crush's hair ever again?

The moment Michael thought of the word crush, he scoffed loudly and retracted his hands, burying his face in them.

Wow, I really am just a gay mess aren't I? he thought. He shook his head at his own predicament, then peered up at Jeremy through his fingers.

Who was also looking at him.

Michael let out an ungodly yelp and shot up in surprise. Jeremy snorted at the weird noise and sat up on his elbows.

"Oh jeez I'm so sorry that's probably the most sleep you've gotten all week Jesus-"

"Michael, it's fine. I barely feel asleep," Jeremy mumbled sleepily. He looked away, seemingly looking for courage, then let his gaze drift back to Michael.

"Why'd you stop?" He finally asked.

"Huh?" Michael replied, fixing his glasses after they were knocked askew in his surprise.

"You know," Jeremy shifted closer, gaining more confidence. He raised a hand and ran it through Michael's hair, which effectively caused the other boy to freeze and turn beet red.

"Oh, that, uh..." Michael stuttered out, too distracted by the fact the Jeremy had moved so close that he was almost on his lap. Normal Jeremy already did things to him, but sleep deprived Jeremy was not good for his heart.

"I don't know," Michael said, wincing at how lame it sounded it. Jeremy just laughed and scooted even closer, to the point where their noses were almost touching.

"You know what, the Squip has done one good thing for me," Jeremy murmured.

"What's that?" Michael breathed out.

"It helped me realize how much I need you." And with that he closed the distance.

The kiss was chaste and short, and in Jeremy's state it was also kind of clumsy, but Michael's heart soared nonetheless, even after Jeremy pulled away and smiled.

"Wow- that... That was kinda ga-" Michael managed to stutter out before Jeremy silenced him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sleepy," he grumbled. Michael instantly snapped back to parent mode and gently laid Jeremy down. However, just as he was about to pull away, Jeremy had wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, trapping him.

"I'd sleep better if you were here," the taller boy mumbled, pulling Michael back down and holding him close. The boy in red slowly took off his glasses and set them on the night table. He allowed himself to relax against Jeremy's body, still not fully comprehending his situation.

"Love you," Jeremy mumbled as his breathing started to even out. Michael's breath hitched and he raised his head in surprise. Jeremy's eyes had closed and his mouth was slightly open, his breathing soft and even. Michael laughed to himself in disbelief, and brushed the hair out of Jeremy's eyes once more.

"I love you too, player two."

Jeremy's lips twitched in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Got any suggestions or prompts? Why not put them in the comments? Thanks!


End file.
